The art of being me and you
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de 5UP3RN4TUR4L sur archive of our own. Résumé : Peter absorbe la douleur d'Isaac après avoir été électrocuté.


Titre _:_ T **he art of being me and you**

Auteur : **5UP3RN4TUR4L**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

' _Vous avez un nouveau message.'_

' _Peter, tu ferais bien de venir à l'hôpital. C'est Isaac.'_

 **OOO**

« Isaac Lahey ? » Je demande à la première personne qui semble apparemment être du personnel infirmier.

La jeune femme en vert me regarde suspicieusement de derrière le comptoir où elle est en train de remplir des papiers en sirotant un café.

« Vous êtes de sa famille, monsieur ? »

« Oui. »

La femme continue de me regarder des pieds à la tête. Apparemment, je ne vais pas passer sa surveillance car elle décide de fermer le dossier qu'elle est en train de remplir pour me donner toute son attention au lieu de simplement m'indiquer la chambre.

« Quelle est votre lien avec lui ? »

J'ai l'habitude que les gens me regardent comme un dangereux criminel mais dans des moments comme ceux-ci, ça compliquent les choses si les gens ne se sentent pas à l'aise avec moi.

 **OOO**

 _« Tu es un homme difficile à comprendre, Peter Hale. » Je t'entends dire calmement contre mon cou. « Mais je pense que je peux y arriver. »_

 _« Tu penses ? » Je rigole et je caresse paresseusement ton dos avec mes doigts._

 _La nuit chemine aux petites heures et la demi lune jette sa lumière pâle dans la chambre entre le petit écart des tentures. Il y a assez de lumière pour donner une silhouette aux objets mais pas vraiment pour voir quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre. L'air de la nuit est frais mais tes bras chauds près de moi irradie juste assez de chaleur pour me garder dans le confort._

 _Ta tête bouge un peu de façon à ce que tes cheveux bouclés me chatouillent les oreilles et le menton._

 _« Je pense que tu veux garder les autres à l'écart et tu le fais en étant un connard manipulateur et sarcastique. »_

 _Mes doigts s'arrêtent de redessiner ton dos._

 _« N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit me dirait de rester à l'écart, de ne pas te faire confiance. »_

 _« **Tu** me fais confiance ? » Ma voix est rauque._

 _Le silence s'étend si longtemps que j'imagine que tu as décidé d'ignorer ma question ou que tu est simplement perdu dans tes pensées, mais finalement ta voix claire brise le lourd silence :_

 _« Je crois que pour te faire confiance, tu devras d'abord me faire confiance. »_

 **OOO**

« Monsieur ? » L'infirmière interrompt mes pensées semblant un peu irrité de mon absence. « Quelle est votre lien avec monsieur Lahey ? J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser entrer si vous n'êtes pas de la famille. »

« Je suis son hom- je suis son… »

Quel est le terme humain pour une relation amoureuse de longue date entre deux hommes loups ? Un petit ami ? Nous avons depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. Un ami ? Oui, si j'étais un pédophile. Un partenaire de vie ? Pas certain que nous en sommes déjà là.

« Peter, nous sommes ici », j'entends tout à coup la voix de Scott quelque part dans le long couloir occupé. Je me retourne vers lui et je me dirige vers les chambres sans me soucier d'avantage de l'infirmière mais Scott lui fait un signe. « Ça va. C'est le petit ami d'Isaac. »

Si je n'avais pas eu mes habilités de loup, je n'aurais pas entendu l'infirmière presque s'étrangler avec son café.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Je demande en frôlant Scott pour entrer dans la chambre.

C'est une chambre privée d'hôpital plutôt classique. J'ai passé assez de temps dans les hôpitaux, surtout celui là, pour être familiarisé avec l'équipement standard de la chambre d'un patient. Ce qui donne plus de gravité à l'état d'Isaac est que je ne reconnais pas tous les appareils qui entourent son lit. Son rythme cardiaque semble rapide, mais l'entendre de mes propres oreilles me permet de respirer un peu plus facilement.

« Il y a eu un accident en face de l'hôpital, il a été électrocuté sévèrement. »

« C'est Stiles qui a causé cela ? » Je demande en gardant les yeux sur le corps d'Isaac.

« Le _nogitsune_ a causé ça, » La voix de Scott est tranchante de manière audible. « Je sais que tu es énervé mais tu ne dois pas toucher à Stiles avant que nous ayons trouvé un moyen sûr de le sortir de lui. »

Mon monde se transforme en bleu crystal car le sang de loup dans mes veines s'embrase. Plus rapide qu'un battement de cœur, je plaque Scott contre le mur pour appuyer mes griffes de loups sur sa carotide.

« Tu n'es pas mon alpha, _gamin._ » Je lui grogne au visage. « Si Isaac ne s'en sort pas, tu peux t'assurer que je partirai à la recherche de Stiles pour le saigner, et je le chasserai le temps qu'il faudra pour faire aussi bien que ce nogitsune. »

Les yeux de Scott s'illuminent de rouge mais à côté de ça, il garde son sang froid.

« Tu ne sortiras pas de cet hôpital si tu veux lui faire du mal. Et tu n'es pas assez fort pour éliminer le nogitsune seul. » Il agrippe fermement ma main qui le menace. « Je suggère que tu utilises ta colère pour nous aider au lieu de l'utiliser pour nous créer plus de soucis. Tu penses que son père, le _shériff,_ le prendra à la légère si tu tues son fils ? »

Je veux lui rétorquer que je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce foutu shériff mais je suis interrompu par le bip croissant du moniteur cardiaque d'Isaac. Son rythme cardiaque est au plafond, un signe évident d'une douleur intense. Je peux sentir sa détresse, l'air dans la chambre en empeste.

« J'ai essayé d'absorber sa douleur pour qu'il soit plus confortable. » Répond Scott calmement. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça fait une grande différence. »

Je me déplace vers le lit d'Isaac pour voir son apparence. Il est inconscient mais il respire par lui-même. Son visage est plus pâle que d'habitude, et la sueur fait que ses cheveux bouclés lui collent à la peau. En voyant et en sentant l'odeur de la chair brûlée sur son visage, son cou et son bras, je me rappelle combien mon rétablissement a été douloureux durant des années. Jamais je ne laisserais Isaac traverser cet enfer. Pas sans aide tout du moins.

 **OOO**

 _« Tu ne parles jamais de l'incendie ou de ton coma. » J'entends ta voix derrière moi, tu es assis à la table de la cuisine en train de m'observer alors que je cuisine le souper pour nous. Tikka masala, ton plat préféré et ce que je fais de mieux, est au menu ce soir. « Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Pour la même raison que tu ne parles jamais de ton père qui te battait ou t'enfermait dans un congélateur. » Je réponds sans me retourner pour te regarder._

 _« Je t'en ai parlé. »_

 _« Et tu sais combien j'apprécie ces conversations ? » Je suis en train de hacher les oignons avec plus de force que nécessaire. Ce n'est pas l'idée que j'ai d'une conversation relaxante pour cuisiner._

 _« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais tu m'écoutes quand même car tu sais que parler de mon père m'aide à dépasser tout ça. »_

 _Je renifle. Donc, faire des cauchemars sur ton salopard de père après tout ce temps t'aide à 'dépasser tout ça' ?_

 _« Tant mieux pour toi. » Je grommelle sous mon souffle mais je sais que tu peux facilement m'entendre._

 _« Peter, je suis sérieux. »_

 _« Alors, laisse tomber. »_

 _Tu soupires longtemps, et tu souffres comme toujours quand tu n'arrives pas à tes moyens. Au début de notre relation, ces soupirs combinés à tes yeux de chiens, me faisait presque toujours craquer. Presque. Je n'ai pas toujours été si fort quand tu étais comme ça, mais je suis devenu plus résistants à tes suppliques. Et dire qu'ils disent que c'est moi le manipulateur._

 _« Je veux juste t'aider à dépasser tout ça. »_

 _Il n'y a pas assez d'heures dans ta vie pour me faire parler de l'incendie et le surmonter._

 _« Ouais, peut-être qu'un jour je ferai de tes rêves une réalité et je te raconterai tout. » Je rétorque en mutilant le poulet en lamelle. « Et ainsi, tu pourras aussi faire l'expérience de tes tripes qui se retournent et de la douleur dans ton cœur, quand j'essaierai d'en savoir plus sur ton père abusif. »_

 _La cuisine est calme après ça, mais je peux sentir tes yeux dans mon dos qui disent que tu n'en as pas fini avec ce sujet._

 **OOO**

« Tu ne peux pas en absorber suffisamment. » Je dis tout en passant tendrement mes doigts sur la bonne joue d'Isaac. Sa peau est moite mais fraîche. Je ne sais pas si c'est simplement moi qui l'imagine, mais je peux juré que dés l'instant où je touche le visage d'Isaac, elle s'appuie légèrement contre ma main. « Les vieux loups peuvent en prendre d'avantage. Tu en as les capacités, mais tu n'es pas encore assez bon pour soulager une douleur si intense. »

Scott se glisse plus près d'eux, contre le mur où il s'appuie en éclaircissant sa gorge. « Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil sur ce que font les autres. » Je hoche la tête pour le remercier et je ne réalise pas vraiment qu'il me regarde depuis un moment avant de sortir de la chambre, et fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

« D'accord, qu'on en finisse avec ça. »

Je ferme mes yeux et j'inspire profondément chaque souffle pour me calmer. Faire ça quand on n'a pas totalement le contrôle de soi peut causer plus de mal que de bien. Je pourrais accidentellement absorber ma propre douleur au lieu de prendre la sienne. Je dois éclaircir mes pensées et me concentrer totalement sur lui, c'est pourquoi Scott a quitté la pièce. Je ne vais pas essayer d'ouvrir toutes mes ressources de loup pour être dans l'inconfort pure, mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Les analgésiques humains agissent peu sur nos capacités de loups.

Ça commence avec un fourmillement familier proche de ce que je ressens toujours quand je suis sur le point de me transformer. C'est comme du sang qui se précipite dans les membres quand ils sont endormis depuis longtemps. Le fourmillement ne dure pas longtemps et est bientôt remplacé par de la chaleur dans mes veines. Comme si mon sang s'était tout à coup réchauffé pour entrer en ébullition. Je sais que si je baisse les yeux sur mon bras maintenant, je pourrais voir des lignes noires qui serpentent jusqu'à mon coude.

Je serre les dents alors que la chaleur devient insupportable. C'est comme si tout mon bras droit était en feu, et que la chair fondait lentement autour de mes os. C'est plus douloureux car j'agrippe plus fermement le bras d'Isaac pour rendre la connexion plus intense. Je ne peux pas encore arrêter, sinon ça n'aura servi à rien, j'accomplirai à peine plus que ce que Scott a fait plus tôt.

La seule chose qui me fait tenir sur son bras, en laissant les veines noirs faire leur magie, est que j'entends le rythme du moniteur d'Isaac se calmer lentement. Je compte dans ma tête ses battements de cœur qui ralentissent. Je n'ai toujours pas atteint mon objectif quand je suis forcé de brisé le contact en retirant d'un coup sec ma main. Je suis sur le point de m'évanouir mais je fais en sorte de rester debout, en me penchant sur le lit d'Isaac. Mon regard est une fois de plus bleu cristal et mes crocs tentent de sortir de mes gencives mais j'essaie avec difficulté de stopper la transformation. Mon loup essaie de prendre le contrôle pour absorber la douleur plus rapidement mais je sais bien que mon loup ne peut pas sortir dans une unité de soin intensif.

Après avoir repris le contrôle de moi-même, je réexamine le visage d'Isaac avec soin. Ses lèvres ne sont plus serrées légèrement ensemble comme elles l'étaient quelques minutes avant. Son front est également moins tendus et plus froncé aussi fort. Je tends la main pour caresser tendrement sa joue et maintenant je suis certain qu'il s'appuie légèrement contre ma paume. Je crois qu'il est toujours dans le coma et que son corps réagit seulement avec ses instincts de loup recherchant du réconfort au près de son compagnon. La partie loup de notre être est d'avantage capable de gérer cela que notre côté humain.

« Bien. » Je marmonne en approbation, en caressant tendrement tes cheveux, pour essayer d'apaiser ton corps. Tout à coup, je souris pour moi, en me rappelant quelque chose. « Je parie que tu regrettes cette conversation 'dans la maladie comme dans la santé', hein ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu me devras après cette séance d'absorption ? Quand tu iras mieux, tu seras celui du dessous pendant au moins deux mois. »

 **OOO**

 _Je me laisse retomber de ton dos en reprenant mon souffle. Je me mets avec précaution sur le dos, et mes membres reprennent une position normale alors que lentement mais sûrement mon loup se calme pour retourner dans sa cage. Un sentiment de bien être parcourent mes muscles pour les détendre._

 _« Hmmm » Tu bailles et souffle en quelque sorte, de la même manière que lorsque tu es fatigué mais heureux, tout en te mettant sur le dos à côté de moi. « C'était incroyable. »_

 _« Ouais » Je soupire. « Ça l'était. »_

 _« Hé Peter. » Tu sembles incertain. « Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, et s'il te plait ne le prend pas mal, mais pourquoi tu veux toujours être au-dessus ? »_

 _« Tu t'en plaints ? »_

 _Je ne peux pas voir ton visage mais je peux entendre tes yeux rouler dans ta voix : « J'ai dit, ne le prend pas mal. »_

 _« Comment je suis supposé prendre un commentaire comme celui là ? »_

 _« D'abord, ce n'était pas un commentaire, c'était une question. Je te demande simplement de m'expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Et deuxièmement, depuis quand tu es si mal à l'aise avec tes préférences sexuelles ? Avec moi ? Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que je te ferai savoir si je n'aimais pas quelque chose ? »_

 _C'est la première règle sur laquelle nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Je me souviens de quand je t'ai fait promettre de me dire si jamais je te faisais quelque chose que tu n'aimais pas. Je t'avais fais promettre juste après que tu te sois mis à pleurer fortement en t'éloignant de moi après une relation sexuelle particulièrement rude. Il m'a fallu des heures pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec toi, et après j'ai finalement compris que j'avais dépassé les limites. Seul Dieu sait pendant combien de temps tu as supporté, en pensant que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer._

 _« Je pensais que ça ne t'ennuyais pas d'être en dessous ? » J'essaie d'orienter la conversation loin de mes points sensibles._

 _« Non ! » Tu t'empresses de me rassurer. « J'aime ça vraiment beaucoup mais je voudrais aussi être au-dessus de temps en temps. »_

 _Il n'y a pas de manière facile d'aborder le sujet._

 _Je soupire._

 _« Tu sais que chaque meute à son alpha, non ? » Tu acquiesces. « En fait, c'est la même chose pour les couples. L'un est l'alpha et l'autre est - »_

 _« N'est pas l'alpha ? » Tu sembles abasourdi. « Sérieusement ? Alors tu es en train de me dire que tu ne prendras pas dans le cul parceque ça voudrait dire que tu te soumets à_ _ **moi**_ _? Que tu serais inférieur ? »_

 _« Isaac - » J'essaie de tendre la main pour toucher ton avant bras mais tu éloignes ton bras et tu sors du lit. En une seconde, tu as ramassé tes vêtements en contenant un peu ta colère pour ne pas qu'elle éclate. Je suis maintenant assis sur le lit en train de regarder comment tu lances rageusement nos vêtements qui traînent tout autour en essayant visiblement de t'éloigner de moi le plus vite possible, en étant surpris que les choses peuvent changer si rapidement de très bien à très mal._

 _« Et bien, je n'ai pas signé pour ça, Peter. » Tu craches dans ma direction en enfilant ton t-shirt de la manière la plus brutale que je n'ai jamais vu. « Je viens tout juste de sortir de la domination de mon père, et je ne suis pas sur le point d'entrer dans une autre relation tordue de pouvoir. »_

 _Ce commentaire me frappe par surprise et il me surprend. C'est à mon tour d'être furieux._

 _« Tu me compares sérieusement à ton père ?! » Mon regard n'a jamais été aussi bleu de toute ma vie. « Je ne t'ai jamais blessé comme lui ! »_

 _« Non, mais tu le_ _ **pourrais**_ _. » Tes yeux s'illuminent de jaune à l'autre bout de la pièce plongée dans le noir. « Tu es en position de pouvoir m'utiliser comme bon te semble et ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais comme mon père, j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais me retrouver dans cette situation. »_

 _Pendant un moment il fait calme dans la chambre alors que nous réfléchissons tous les deux à ce qui a été dit. Je sens que c'est quelque chose que tu ressasses depuis un moment. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec toi récemment, et je pensais que tu viendrais à moi quand tu te sentirais prêt, mais pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que c'était ça qui te tracassait._

 _« Je suis désolé. » Je murmure. Ta silhouette reste tendue à quelques pas de notre lit. Tu n'es toujours pas sorti de la chambre, alors j'imagine que j'ai fait la bonne chose. « Je pensais que tu savais. »_

 _Tu renifles. « Et pourquoi je devrais croire un salaud de manipulateur ? Je pense que tu attendais simplement de voir combien de temps ça pourrait tenir ainsi. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais ça. »_

 _« Prouve le. » J'entends clairement le challenge dans ta voix._

 _« Comment ? »_

 _Je suis un peu méfiant. Les gens ne prennent pas les meilleures décisions quand ils sont énervés et je sais que tes pensées peuvent être malsaines quand tu as certaines humeurs._

 _« Sois mon égal. »_

 _« Tu veux dire être le beta ? »_

 _« Non, j'ai dit mon égal. Oublie toutes ces conneries beta-alpha et sois mon égal, personne ne sera le beta ou l'alpha dans cette relation. »_

 _Je fronce les sourcils. « Mais nous sommes des loups, les règles existent pour une raison. »_

 _« Nous sommes des loups-garous. » Tu me corriges. « Nous sommes aussi des humains. Les humains ne se dominent pas dans une relation. Ce n'est pas de l'amour si tu as besoin de contrôler quelqu'un que tu aimes. »_

 _Je me raidis sur place alors que tu te rapproches. Le matelas s'enfonce sous ton poids car tu grimpes sur mes genoux doucement pour me chevaucher._

 _« Je pense que tu le feras pour moi, Peter, et je ne veux pas partir. » Tu tends la main lentement pour caresser mon cou. « Mais si tu n'es pas prêt pour ce changement, alors je n'aurais pas le choix. »_

 _« Ne me quitte pas." Je supplie avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'enfonce mon visage contre ton cou comme si j'avais honte de cette révélation. Tu me gardes contre ton cou calmement et patiemment, en attendant que je me reprenne._

 _Je soupire._

 _« Bien. A partir de maintenant, nous serons égaux. » Pendant une seconde tu me tiens un peu plus fermement, et je sais qu'une fois encore, je t'ai montré quelque chose que les autres ne verront jamais en moi. « Mais je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas me rebeller contre ça. Je suis né loup, tous ça est inscrit dans mon ADN de façon plus permanente que toi. »_

 _Tu rigoles et tu embrases le sommet de ma tête. « C'est vrai mais tu seras sur le ventre au moins une fois. Mais maintenant, nous sommes au même niveau alors c'est un commencement. »_

 _Tu te penches légèrement et tu relèves mon menton pour mieux me faire face._

 _« Merci de me faire confiance là-dessus. Être égaux ne veut pas dire que je suis simplement ta responsabilité, mais que tu es la mienne aussi. Ça veut dire que tu peux me confier tes problèmes et me faire confiance et je t'apporterai l'aide que je peux. Tu seras en sécurité avec moi comme je le suis avec toi. Je ne pense pas que tu as déjà eu ça. »_

 _Ces mots résonnent un peu trop en moi et je ne peux plus te faire face alors je replonge mon visage dans ton cou, et mes lèvres caressent ta peau douce. Tu sais qu'afficher mes sentiments n'est pas mon fort, alors tu me laisses me cacher de toi._

 _« Dans la maladie et la santé, nous partagerons toutes les nuances de la vie, à 50-50. »_

 **FIN**


End file.
